Aniversários e Surpresas
by moonylov
Summary: Era aniversário de Albus e seus amigos deveriam estar com ele, mas então porque Scorpius estava na biblioteca com outro menino?


Albus acordou sorridente naquela manhã pulando logo da cama e indo em direção a cama de Scorpius, obviamente Scorp sabia que era aniversário do moreno, mas Al queria que ele fosse o primeiro a abraça-lo. Abriu as cortinas da cama do amigo com um imenso sorriso que se desmanchou ao ver que o loiro não estava lá. Revolveu se trocar e descer até o salão comunal, talvez o amigo estivesse esperando por ele lá.

Desceu correndo as escadas esperançoso, mas não havia ninguém ali, bem, havia alguns alunos desinteressados, mas não Scorpius, ele não estava em lugar algum, um sentimento de preocupação correu por Albus naquele momento, resolveu ir procurar o amigo pela escola, ele poderia estar tomando o café, mas não estava, Albus estava quase desistindo e voltando para o quarto quando passou pela frente da biblioteca e viu o garoto de cabelos platinados sentado rindo baixo com um aluno que não conhecia. A primeira pergunta que se passava na cabeça de Albus era "quem é esse garoto?" e a segunda era "QUEM É ESSE GAROTO?", uma pontada de ciúmes correu por dentro dele, aliás uma pessoa conseguir levar Scorpius até a biblioteca já era foda, agora conseguir levar ele no sábado era demais. Potter nunca admitiria que estava se mordendo de ciúmes porque estava apaixonado pelo mais alto, então esclareceu para si mesmo que era apenas porque era seu aniversário e o amigo deveria estar com ele, não em uma sala cheia de livros velhos.

Andou até o amigo com o melhor sorriso que conseguiu por em seu rosto.

—Oi, estava procurando por você, o que faz aqui? - Foi o que conseguiu dizer vendo que atrapalhava um assunto que parecia muito divertido.

—Oi, Al, esse aqui é o Nathaniel Belby, ele é aluno da Corvinal, conseguiu até me convencer a estudar hoje acredita?

—Hum, que legal - disse sem nenhum entusiasmo - Você não está esquecendo de nada hoje?

—Hoje? Não sei, a gente não marcou nada né? Eu e o Nath marcamos de ir fazer algumas coisas.

—Que coisas?

—Bem, nós..- começou o aluno da corvinal.

—Estava falando com Scorpius -Reespondeu mais rude do que pretendia.

—Albus! -Reprendeu o loiro que o encarava.

—Ah, esquece, estou vendo que sou um incomodo aqui -Disse o mais baixo saindo e deixando Scorpius com seu novo amigo.

—Ele realmente ficou bravo Scorpius, eu disse que ele também gostava de você mais o que amigos, ele está morrendo de ciumes que é até capaz de me azarar pelas costas.

—Cale a boca, Nathaniel -Disse enquanto observava o melhor amigo se afastar cada vez mais.

Albus estava sentado embaixo de uma árvore perdido em seus pensamentos quando ouviu alguém se aproximar, nem precisou abrir os olhos para saber que Malfoy estava ao seu lado, deixou um longo suspiro escapar quando virou-se para encara-lo.

—Que cena foi aquela? -Perguntou o loiro calmamente.

—Do que está falando?

—Não se faça de idiota, você é meu melhor amigo e agiu como se quisesse tacar fogo em todo mundo lá dentro.

—Não era em todo mundo só no...bem, esqueça, não é nada, tirando que você esqueceu que hoje é meu aniversario e que somosapenasmelhores amigos, mas quem sou eu para pedir mais. -Espera, ele acabou de soltar um confissão, arregalou aos olhos ao perceber o que tinha dito.

—Vem comigo! - Scorpius disse puxando a mão do menor para dentro do castelo, Albus agradeceu pelo amigo ser lerdo e não ter notado sua quase declaração.

—Onde vamos?

—Só vem.

Andaram até o salão comunal da Sonserina, quando entraram no comodo uma grande surpresa para Albus, havia balões e doces, uma festa estava armada ali para ele, todos de sua casa gritaram e aplaudiram o menino desejando feliz aniversário, ele percebeu que ainda estava de mão dada com Scorpius que sorria para ele.

—Achou mesmo que eu ia esquecer seu aniversário?

Não soube como agradecer então o beijou, ali na frente de todo mundo, foi apenas um selinho, mas mesmo assim o suficiente para que todos parassem o barulho que faziam.

—Finalmente -gritou ao fundo um aluno qualquer.

Os dois ruborizaram imediatamente, Albus puxou Scorpius até o quarto enquanto os alunos voltaram a rir e conversar como faziam.

—Al, o que está fazendo? -Dizia Scorp enquanto Al o beijava.

—Te agradecendo.

Os dois se beijavam deitando em uma cama mais próxima, Al avançou para o pescoço do loiro mordendo e chupando para que ali deixasse marcas -um tanto possessivo digamos- tirou sua própria camisa e a do que se encontrava por baixo enquanto ia deixando rastros de beijos chegando aos botões da calça do outro, olhou para cima como se fizesse um pedido que foi aceito com um breve movimento de cabeça, as mãos de Albus eram habilidosas desciam de subiam pelo corpo de Scorpius o causando arrepios, assim que nada evitava o contato do corpo exposto de Malfoy, Albus pôs sua mão no órgão dele e o masturbou fazendo com que ele gemesse, antes que pudesse dizer algo, Albus colocou sua boca nele assim o chupando e fazendo com que ele gemesse mais alto que antes, obviamente Al sabia o que estava fazendo, estava quase gozando quando avisou o amigo que sentiu sua boca encher, subiu a trilha de beijos até o pescoço do outro que se virou ficando por cima dessa vez.

—Minha vez de te presentear

Scorpius não sabia bem se faria algo certo, nunca havia feito aquilo, mas desceu pelo corpo de Albus fazendo a mesma coisa que ele, só que mais rápido assim fazendo com que o moreno gemesse cada vez mais alto, pensou que deveriam ter colocado um silenciador no quarto pois o salão estava cheio e provavelmente ouvindo eles, mas se concentrou apenas no quanto Albus era lindo enquanto gemia e no trabalho que estava fazendo ali, não demorou muito para que o garoto gozasse também. Subiu de volta para o lado do outro que o beijou, mas dessa vez algo menos apressado e mais apaixonado.

—Obrigada, pela festa e por você sabe...-Al começou

—Eu te amo -Scorpius disse o olhando ansioso

Sorriu enquanto encostava a cabeça ao ombro dele, o abraçou, queria dizer a ele que estava apaixonado, mas apenas disse:

—Devemos descer para festa.

—Sim -Scorpius pareceu meio decepcionado, mas apenas vestiu as suas roupas.

Parou o amigo que já ia em direção a porta o segurando pelo braço.

—Você sendo meu namorado e meu melhor amigo não deveria sair por ai com certos meninos da Corvinal.

—S-seu o que?

—Quer que eu faça o pedido formal?

—É assim que funciona, você não pode me nomear seu namorado sem me pedir e..

Foi beijado antes de terminar a frase.

—Olha, eu pretendo te beijar até o fim da minha vida, então eu espero mesmo que aceite ser meu namorado porque eu estou apaixonado por você e é meio óbvio que eu te amo, mas se você não quiser eu esqueço isso e voltamos a ser como eramos.

—Você é um idiota, eu aceito ser seu namorado -Sorriu cumplice ao outro enquanto se beijavam.- Mas, você deveria aprender a controlar seu ciúmes não é muito educado agir como você fez.

—Se quiser eu peço desculpas ao seu amigo, mas não me tire a razão, você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, não quero te perder.

—Você não vai.

Desceram de mãos dadas até o Salão comunal ganhando alguns olhares e sorrisos. Por mais que o dia tivesse sido complicado para Albus aquele sem duvida tinha sido seu melhor aniversário e Scorpius agradecia mentalmente por ter ganhado um presente e tanto.


End file.
